The Truth
by OTHgrl618
Summary: A story about all the characters nad the truth they've been hiding- Comedy
1. Chapter 1 OMG!

The Truth Episode #1  
  
Chapter 1  
  
(At Karen's Café)

(Karen sees Deb sitting at a table making out with Keith)

Karen- How could you Deb I love Keith you knew that

Brooke- How could you say that Karen I thought we had something special

Karen-Brooke I'm so sorry but things just won't work out between us (Brooke slaps Karen and leaves)  
  
(At Nathan's house Lucas and Nathan are making out on his bed)

(Dan walks in)

Dan-Nathan what's going on I thought I was your boyfriend!!!!!!

Nathan-Dad don't worry ever heard of a threesome?

Lucas-Hell yeah!

Dan-okay

(They all start making out)  
  
(Peyton and Hailey are walking in the park holding hands)

Peyton-So I was thinking lets go to my house and you know....have a little private time

Hailey-I don't know I'm still a virgin

(Jake and Jenny walk into the park)

Jake-Hey girls

Hailey-Hey Jake

(Peyton winks at Jenny)

Peyton-Hey don't you guys have to go to work now?

Jake-I don't know what about Jenny?

Peyton-Don't worry I'll watch her, we'll go to my house

Jake-Okay thanks Peyton  
  
(Brooke is very upset that Karen broke up with her so decided to go to Peyton's house to talk) (Brooke walks in Peyton's room)

Brooke-(crying)Hey Peyton can we talk........OMG what are you doing she's just a baby

Peyton-OMG Brooke this must look so wrong(she grabs her shirt and quickly pulls it back on)

Brooke-Give me Jenny I'm taking her to my house your sick!!! Peyton-Fuck off she's mine! (

Peyton and Brooke begin fighting) (Brooke squeezes Peyton's boobs and twist her nipple)

Peyton-MY BOOB!!!THAT HURT Brooke-I don't give a shit (Brooke takes Jenny and she leaves)


	2. What The Fu

Chapter 2- What the Fuck?

(Hailey is at Peyton's house 2 hours after Brooke left with Jenny)  
  
Peyton: come on Hailey let's have ex don't you want your first time to be with me? (Peyton starts pulling off Hailey's clothes)  
  
Hailey: No Peyton please stop!  
  
(She pulls off Hailey's underwear)  
  
Peyton: What the hell?  
  
Hailey: I told you not to  
  
Peyton: How the fuck did that happen?  
  
Hailey: Peyton it's time you know I was born half boy and half girl  
  
Peyton: Why haven't you gotten a surgery to remove it?  
  
Hailey: I don't know I kind of like my dick  
  
Peyton: Okay now your scaring me  
  
Hailey: I even have sperm cool huh?  
  
Peyton: (lying) yeah real cool. Well you know I have a ton of homework to do you better get going  
  
Hailey: Okay babe just remember don't tell anyone my secret  
  
Peyton: (forces a smile) I won't

(Hailey leaves)  
  
Back at Nathan's House  
  
Dan: Wow that was good sex I made some good boys!  
  
Lucas: Yeah that was good but I promised Hailey I'd help her with her project so I better get going ( he kisses both of them and leaves. On his way to Hailey's house suddenly someone grabs him into a dark alley and rips his clothes off) DEB? Why are you doing this to me?  
  
Deb: I'm bored  
  
Lucas: Your hurting me!  
  
Deb: Fuck you I don't care  
  
Lucas: I'm calling the cops (calls 911) HELP I'm being raped by my half brother's mother!  
  
Cops: We are busy eating call back later  
  
Lucas: ( crying) I WANT MY MOMMY!  
  
Karen's Caf  
  
Jake: I'm going to call Peyton to see how Jenny is doing ( RING, RING)  
  
Peyton: Hello  
  
Jake: Hey it's Jake how is Jenny?  
  
Peyton: Ummmm she's doing fine  
  
(Jake hears sucking and screaming in the back round)  
  
Jake: What the hell is going on over there?  
  
Peyton: Me and the delivery guy are screwing each other. I mean me and Jenny are watching a movie  
  
Jake: Aww how sweet. I'll pick her up in an hour bye. (hangs up)  
  
Hailey: How are things over there?  
  
Jake: Oh every things peachy keen


	3. What's going on?

**Chapter 3- What's Going On?**  
  
(Nikki want to spend time with Jenny o she calls Peyton to ask if she's babysitting her)

Nikki: Hey Peyton it's me Nikki look i was just wondering are you babysitting Jenny right now?  
  
Peyton: Uh no Brooke is why?  
  
Nikki: well i was just going to take her to the mall Jake said it is alright  
  
Peyton: Oh okay  
  
Nikki: Well I need Brooke's address  
  
Peyton: sure it's 34th street Horny Lane  
  
Nikki: Thanks bye!  
  
(Nikki goes to Brooke's house and picks up Jenny and they go into her car)  
  
Nikki: Hey sweetie want to go to the mall and ride on the merry- go- rounds?  
  
Jenny: Gaga  
  
(They get to the mall and Nikki starts humping the merry- go- round, Jenny does the same)  
  
Nikki: Hell yeah Jenny your a natural  
  
Jenny: Gaga  
  
(Jake walks in)  
  
Jake: What the hell are you teaching her?  
  
Nikki: She's my daughter  
  
Jake: Mine too!  
  
Nikki: Look Jake she came out of my fucking pussy so her fucking pussy can hump whatever the hell it wants  
  
(Jake picks up Jenny and starts walking toward the door)  
  
Jake: She's coming with me- Jenny stop humping me please stop your just my baby girl  
  
Jenny: Gaga  
  
Nikki: You go girl  
  
Jenny: Gaga  
  
Lucas goes to Nathan's house to talk  
  
Lucas: Nate we need to talk  
  
Nathan: I know (starts laughing and stripping Lucas)  
  
Lucas: NO! (pushes Nathan away) your mom raped me today we can't be together anymore  
  
Nathan: WHAT? NOOOOOOO I love you Lucas and I'm not going to let my mom ruin our relationship (Nathan grabs a knife from his dresser)  
  
Lucas: Nathan what are you doing?  
  
(Nathan walks into the kitchen where Deb is)  
  
Deb: Hey honey want dinner now?  
  
(Nathan stabs her)  
  
Deb: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH THAT HURT! (she falls to the floor)  
  
Nathan: Yeah bitch that's what you deserve  
  
(Lucas comes into the kitchen)  
  
Lucas: YAY! Now we can be together  
  
Nathan: ( Get's on his knees and pulls out a ring) Will you marry me?  
  
Lucas: Of course baby  
  
(Hailey rings the doorbell and Dan opens the door she walks into the kitchen and sees Lucas and Nathan together)  
  
Hailey: What's going on? Nathan I came here to confess my hidden love for you and now your going to marry Lucas?  
  
Nathan: Sorry Hailey but I would never even consider dating you because your just a virgin who never wants to have sex  
  
Hailey: Your so hurtful!  
  
Lucas: So Nathan that's why you want to marry me for sex? Well you can forget it I'm not going to marry you  
  
(Hailey is running while crying and runs into a wall)  
  
Hailey: Ouch that hurt... I mean oh yeah (Hailey beings humping the wall and Dan walks in)  
  
Dan: What the hell are you doing to my house?  
  
Hailey: (embarrassed) Uh nothing  
  
Dan: Come on I'll show you real sex  
  
(Dan picks Hailey up and carries her to his room and throws her on his bed and takes of her pants and underwear)  
  
Hailey: Ahhhh Mr. Scott your hurting me  
  
Dan: Don't care ( Dan goes to his bathroom and comes back into the room with a butcher knife in his hand)  
  
Hailey: What are you going to do with that  
  
(He slowly places the knife near her dick and Nathan walks in)  
  
Nathan: DUM DUM DUM! HAILEY HAS A DICK?  
  
Dan: yup and I'm gunna chop it off HAHA  
  
Hailey: noooo I'm so scared!  
  
Dan: Yo bitch listen up either I chop your hairy dick off or one of your boobs take your pick  
  
Hailey: That's a hard choice but i have to pick me......  
  
Nathan: Hurry up asshole we don't have all day!  
  
Hailey: Fine I pick my boob  
  
Dan: okay here we gooooooo  
  
(Hailey is now crying- Dan picks up her shirt and........ CHOP!)  
  
Dan: There you go now your one boob less  
  
Hailey: WAAAA that hurt  
  
Nathan: (laughing) No shit it hurt  
  
Hailey: You guys are mean I'm going home  
  
Dan: Go you little hoe your not wanted here  
  
(Hailey runs home)  
  
(Dan walks down to the kitchen with the boob in his hand, Nathan follows him)  
  
Dan: Who killed Deb?  
  
Nathan: I did  
  
Dan: Oh cool  
  
Nathan: so dad what are you going to do with that boob?  
  
Dan: What do you think I'm going to do with it? ( Dan turns on the stove and puts a frying pan on top and puts the boob in the frying pan) I'm gunna eat it! Want some?  
  
Nathan: Sure can I have the nipple  
  
Dan: Hell no I want the nipple, I got an idea why don't we flip a coin for it okay  
  
Nathan: Good idea – Heads  
  
Dan: Tails  
  
(Nathan flips the coin)  
  
Nathan: Heads YES! I get the nipple  
  
Dan: Yeah yeah  
  
(When the boob is golden brown Dan takes it out of the frying pan and onto a plate he then slices the nipple off and hands it to Nathan) (Nathan eats it)  
  
Nathan: YUMMY!

**_Hey guys it's me Hanan I know I'm alittle sick and crazy and you might be wondering "where the fuck does this girl think of this shit"? Well I'll tell you in math and spanish class LOL keep the revies coming_**

**_ - HANAN_**


End file.
